Alternative Pairing
by Lidy Mick
Summary: Uma lista de oneshots explorando casais alternativos, ou no mínimo não imaginados pelo público em geral.Poderão conter romance ou apenas relações de amizade, o diferencial é o importante! Cap. 02:Mavis e Purehito.
1. Chapter 1

–Formação Barion! - E mais uma pobre árvore era transformada em pedaços de resolveu fazer uma leve pausa por alguns minutos, já estava naquele treino a manhã inteira.

–Droga de verão!

Esfregou o suor das têmporas, irritado, e percebeu que sua única boa decisão naquele dia inteiro tinha sido retirar a sua usual roupa pesada e aquele elmo apenas com uma camisa leve qualquer e uma calça preta - recusava-se veementemente a mostrar as detestava aquela estação, detestava o calor como detestava o frio do aquelas belas paisagens, o canto dos pássaros.

E eles pareciam saber disso, cantando alegremente acima de sua cabeça.

–Destruam essas caixas de som com penas, babys!

E dois segundos depois, as aves fugiam assustadas.

–Droga... - Ele sabia que normalmente era bem-humorado e fácil de agradar, mas haviam algumas poucas coisas capazes de irritá-lo até a alma.E uma delas era ser ignorado. ''Ever, Freed...eles me pagam!''

Ouviu passos atrás de si, mas nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar quem era alguém da guilda, e seria fácil de afugentá fosse uma garota,palavras cara, nada que um golpe do Pappa no crânio não resolvesse.

–Oi,eu...ah, é você, Bickslow?E eu achava que era o Gajeel quem assustava os pardais, isso faz mais a cara dele!

Reconheceu a voz, e continuou de costas.

–É a irmãzinha da Mira.O que faz aqui?Não devia ficar de olho no Natsu pra ver se ele para de virar manchete da Sorcerer?

–Ainda não tenho qualificação pra Rank-S, então não vou tentar realizar missões impossí o que está fazendo aqui, além de detonar a floresta?Frncamente,porque é que todo mundo acha que precisa treinar devastando toda a área verde de Magnólia?

Ele relacionou que a indignação dela devia ter algo a ver com a ligação com a natureza, animais e tal, mas guardou o comentário para si mesmo.

–Isso não te interessa.

Ela desfez o sorriso; aquele não era o Bickslow que todo mundo conhecia.

Tentou quebrar o gelo.

–É raro te ver tão sério...e por tanto tempo com a língua dentro da boca!

Funcionou, em finalmente a olhou, e deu seu característico riso escancarado.

–Esse é o nosso Bick!

–Não me chame assim, é estranho!

Se aproximou dele, e ele não se afastou, e nem a isso um bom sinal.

–Sabe, acho que eu nunca tinha trocado mais do que dez palavras com você.Porque será?

–Deve ser porque eu não ligo pra essa guilda, portanto não passo muito tempo por ém disso, até o Laxus ser expulso, a Raijinshuu passava pouco tempo na cidade e-

–Está mentindo.

Ele a olhou de relance, com uma expressão desgostosa.

–Você gosta ê ama a Fairy Tail.Não precisa mentir pra mim.

Ele riu, desta vez mais alto.

–Não nego, é um lugar divertido.E de diversão eu gosto!

Passou a mão pela cabeça dela, não de um modo carinhoso, mas como um cara mais velho tirando sarro de uma garotinha.

–Não me obrigue a usar o Animal Soul!

–Não tenho medo, tenho meus babys e minha visão, posso acabar com você em dois lances!

–É um desafio?

–Talvez. -Ele ficou de pé, em uma pose característica e que seria uma boa forma de se distrair e passar o tempo até que seus inúteis parceiros de grupo tivessem o bom senso de sair em uma missão decente.

–Oee,Bick!Tá me ouvindo?

–Já disse pra não me chamar assim, garota!

–Perguntei porque está aqui sozinho!Cadê o Freed e aquela espalhafatosa da Evergreen?

Ele voltou a ficar mal-humorado; já tinha se esquecido daquilo.

–A Ever está em uma época de criatividade intensa, e não pára de esculpir a três toda vez que eu falo em missão.E o Feed foi sequestrado pela Alberrona, a esta altura deve estar bêbado feito um gambá em algum beco da cidade!

Ela tinha ouvido os boatos sobre isso, mas achou melhor deixar pra lá.

–Tá se sentindo abandonado,né?

–Não.Só entediado.

–No fundo dá na mesma.

Ela supirou; não seria fácil arrancar nada daquele maluco.

–O sol está se pondo, preciso voltar pra guilda.

Mas já?Ele ficou chocado, o tempo passara tão rápido assim?

–Tá, ok... - Ela gostou da voz levemente decepcionada dele.

–Mas amanhã estou que eu te prove que estava errado sobre o meu Take Over?

Ele abriu um grande sorriso psicopata, e pôs a mão os quadris,superior.

–Pode TENTAR, mas eu duvido perderei pra você!

–Veremos isso amanhã, a esta mesma hora!

Ele assentiu, e ela caminhou de que tinha valido muito a pena entregar aquele catálogo de estátuas a Evergreen, e ter convencido Cana a seduzir Freed, o que curiosamente não fora muito difícil no fim das contas...

Ele ficou no descampado destruído, pensando que não podia ser assim tão ruim ficar um pouco mais na uma surra na irmãzinha da usuária do Satan Soul seria, no mínimo, altamente divertido.

Ele jamais notara o quanto aquela pirralha podia ser interessante!


	2. Chapter 2

Ele abandonara a sua a sua missão e agora vagava sem rumo,em busca de algo que trouxesse um novo significado à sua vida,agora que tudo aquilo em que acreditava e pelo que lutava não existia limites haviam sido ultrapassados havia muito,mas somente agora tivera a garra de largar tudo.

Mas,na verdade,uma pequena parcela da guilda ainda permanecia com ele,era impossível largar a Fairy Tail por era refletido na marca estampada em seu manto pesado,e em seu cajado de madeira,ostentando o símbolo da eterna dúvida da veracidade ou não das caudas das fadas.Não conseguira se livrar deles,e muito menos daquele eterno peso que trazia consigo desde que assumira a guilda como seu Segundo Mestre.

Peso este que o conduzira,mais uma vez em sua curta jornada,àquela ilha que tanto fazia suas lembranças latejarem.O local onde havia constrído,sozinho,o memorial em homenagem à sua líder e Mestra,sua saudosa Mavis.

Aquela que ele havia amado.

E aquela que o havia rejeitado.

–Mavis,que droga! - Sacudiu a cabeça,em sinal claro de tinha frescas as memórias de tantas décadas atrás,em que a seguia e idolatrava,em que ela era a única que o interessava.E quando foi forçado a assumir precocemente a liderança,após a morte inesperada dela.

–Me chamou?

Ele não se sobressaltou;já esperava por aquilo.Não era a primeira vez que conversavam,e não era mais aquele jovem tolo que se jogara no mar,achando que enlouquecera ao ver a falecida mestra rindo travessa em sua frente pela primeira vez.

Virou-se em sua direção,com um rosto inexpressivo.

–Suas visitas estão mais frequentes.O que é bom,quem fundou uma guilda como a nossa não está exatamente habituado a silêncio e solidão.

Ele não respondeu.

–Algo errado,Purehito? - Ela desfez o sorriso,e se inclinou pra ele,preocupada.

–Eu saí da aquele lugar.

Ela pensou por três segundos,e acabou rindo.

–Hahaha,demorou um tempo pra cumprir a sua promessa,não foi? - Acariciou os cabelos brancos dele,de modo a desarrumá-los.

–Já te pedi pra não me tratar como um garotinho,mestra. - Ele escondeu o rubor.

–Você É um garotinho, um adolescente tolo,que não sabe quase nada da vida.E então,que é o nobre Terceiro Mestre da Fairy Tail?

–Makarov.

Ela riu ainda mais alto do que antes.

–E eu achando que VOCÊ era um adolescente,o Makarov então...é só um garotinho! - Ela não o conhecera pessoalmente,mas lembrava dele,havia visitado seu memorial algumas vezes em décadas.

–Ele é uma decisão sábia,é inexperiente,mas tem paixão pela guilda,e isso é o mais importante.

–E você,onde está a paixão que eu vi em você?

Ele tentou não levar aquela pergunta para o lado pessoal.

Mavis pareceu perceber o deslize que comentera,e mudou a sua pergunta.

–Porque saiu de lá?Não me diga que ainda tem aquelas idéias tola sobre a Magia única!

Ele não respondeu,mais uma certa dificuldade em lidar com a personalidade ativa dela.

–Purehito,já conversamos sobre é um caminho sem retorno,e muito perigoso!Pode mudar totalmente a sua natureza,e eu não quero que você mude!

–Como se você se preocupasse comigo! - Ele imediatamente se arrependeu de suas palavras,e se virou para a mestra na intenção de se desculpar,mas se deparou com uma expressão triste,que raramente via sem reação.

–Mestra...

–Não está mais na guilda.Não sou mais sua chame de Mavis a partir de agora.

Ele negou;nunca a trataria daquela começando a se sentir incomodado naquele lugar,aquela atmosfera o estava sufocando.

Será que era esse o efeito de não estar mais na Fairy Tail,a ilha pressentia e o rejeitava?

Ou será que era apenas a conhecida dor por estar tão próximo daquela que sempre lhe fora a mais valiosa,mas ainda assim estar mais distante do que nunca?

Tomou o caminho de saída daquele lugar,não queria mais sentir -a de forma cortês,sendo impedido apenas pelas últimas palavras dela:

–Saia desse caminho.Não vá para as ê ainda é uma de minhas crianças,e o meu sucessor,Por favor,Purehito!

–Eu vou te trazer de volta,mest... buscar a Única Magia,e a usarei pra te trazer de volta à vida,não importa o preço. - E deu as costas para a ilha,pela última com a Fairy Tail em seu coração.

De costas como estava,não foi capaz de vez uma lágrima solitária escorrer pelo delicado rosto de sua mestra,consequência de saber a que resultado o caminho de seu protegido o levaria.

E também não foi capaz de ver,muitas décadas depois,a outra lágrima que percorreu o mesmo caminho,ao ter de interferir para salvar a vida de muitas outras crianças suas,que haviam sido injustamente envolvidas na corrente de ódio que ela,de certa forma,iniciara com ele.

E ao vê-lo tombar como consequência de suas poróprias atitudes.

Como motivos tão puros levam a caminhos tão malignos?Aquela pergunta sem resposta ainda assombraria o coração puro da Primeira Mestra da Fairy Tail por muito tempo,enquanto ela aguardava,pacientemente,o tão esperado acerto de contas entre ela e seu discípulo.

E ele não que ele a amasse,ela não o perdoaria,jamais.


End file.
